Fireworks
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: Raven already had a crush on BB, but a simple firework show makes that crush go a little deeper, Story better than sumarie! Hope you like!  D


The teen titans waited outside on the roof for the fireworks show to start. They had been present for both shows each year, July 4th (obviously) and also August 17th the second one was really for no reason it wasn't a special day, just a day they picked

"This is going to be great!" Beast Boy said in his usual cheery tone

"Yes it will be most exciting to see the works of fire!" Starfire chimed in

"I know this is very out of character for me but... I'm really excited!" Raven shouted that last part with a smile on her face as a chair behind them exploded.

"Wow good for you Raven!" Cyborg was happy to see Raven actually enjoying herself for once (Probably a once in a life time thing)

"Yay! For once everyone is happy!" Beast Boy shrilled. Raven smiled, although she would kill Jinx before she admitted it out loud, she actually had a crush on the little grass stain, as Cyborg says.

Beast Boy hugged Raven from behind and Raven hugged back (as best she could while in the position she was in) Beast Boy didn't let go and Raven let him rest his chin on her head while he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"The works of fire, as you say, will begin soon? Yes?" Starfire asked

"Yes Star, in a few minutes" Robin answered her.

_I told you!_ Happy said from inside Ravens mind

"_Shh!, you were right I do like him! Did I ever deny it? At least from you?" _Raven asked (Not out loud though) back to her emotion.

_Not that silly! _He _likes you! _A new emotion that Raven didn't recognize said to them (by them I mean Raven and Happy) Raven tried to place this new emotion but just couldn't. She was snapped out of her trance when the first firework exploded, she turned her head as much as she could to see her friends watching them with happy and excited faces, she didn't see Beast Boy's face because he was still behind her holding on to her tightly. Raven smiled and watched the fireworks.

When the fireworks ended everyone went to bed. Raven fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms, so he carried her to her room, he set her gently on her bed and covered her. He walked out and back to his own room and went to bed.

Raven woke up around mid-afternoon which is _**VERY**_ late for her, she is usually the first one up. She walked into the common room and saw Starfire feeding silkie, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all playing a video game, but Beast Boy didn't seem like he was really trying. Raven walked in and sat next to him, he smiled at her then pressed a few buttons and won the game. Robin and Cyborg were shocked beyond belief at this. Beast Boy smiled. Raven chuckled slightly and shook her head. Beast Boy slid and arm around her and hugged her slightly before removing his arm and returning to his video game.

Raven went back into her room and got out her mirror. She concentrated on Nevermore, (Her Mind) and she was taken through the portal and into her mind.

Raven was dropped into Happy's dimension, and wasn't too pleased about it.

"Raven! Good to see you! You don't come around very often anymore!" Happy shrilled enveloping Raven in a strong hug, almost as bad as Starfire's but not quite.

"Yeah I came to talk about Beast Boy with you" Raven informed her brightly cloaked emotion.

"Ooh! Your secret crush!" Happy chimed, she became even more happy (if its possible) whenever she talked about Beast Boy

"Sure, I just wanted to know what you thought I should do, should I tell him or should I let him continue being?" Raven asked, Happy put a reassuring arm on Ravens shoulder.

"Follow your heart Raven, and I mean _your _heart not one of your emotions" Happy said all prophet like, and without another word she shoved Raven through the portal and Raven landed back in her own room,

"Yeah listen to my heart" raven repeated Happy's words and went to tell Beast Boy how she felt

"Beast Boy?" she asked when she got to his room

"Yeah Rae?" he asked back

"I love you!" she blurted completely going against the plan she made up in her head. Beast Boy smiled and brought her closer to him, also pulling her into his room, the door swished shut, **(ME: did I mention that Beast Boy grew and is now taller than Raven?)**

"I love you too" he said smiling still, he kissed her gently and passionately. When they broke away he pushed her against the wall that they were standing near, and kissed Raven senseless. Which turned to a make out session on his bed, which turned to more that I won't describe, I'll let you imagine it, I mean only if you want too...

After that night everything changed between the green changeling and the Gothic Azarathian, they were closer than ever before.

Beast Boy was playing a video game with Cyborg and Beast Boy was loosing, so Raven stepped in, she used her powers to take the control away from Cyborg and hold it above his head

"WOOHOO! I win! Go BB! Go BB!" Beast Boy chanted Raven smiled as he did this

"What! Raven!" Raven held her hands up defensively

"It's not my fault your controller has a mind of its own!" she says back

"Suuure" Cyborg shoots, Raven smiles again

"Thank you Raven!" Beast Boy says pecking her on the lips, shocking Cyborg

"Wha- you- she- Raven- BB-" Cyborg stutters 

"You plan on finishing those?" Raven asks sarcastically making Beast Boy snicker

"What's wrong with Cyborg?" Robin asked as he walks in the room pointing at the half robot who had his mouth wide open and was staring at the two

"They- BB- Rae-" Cyborg can't get a full sentence out

"Here we go again" Raven says

"Huh?" Robin cocked his head to the side

"Never mind" Raven shook her head

"Oooookay" Robin held up his hands in a defensive like position and walked away into the kitchen, meanwhile Raven teleported Beast Boy and herself to her room this time, where they made out again, not going as far as the first time though... just making out for a few hours and falling asleep.

XXX

**So that is where I am ending, I was first gonna end at the first night after I said I wouldn't describe it, which I won't... maybe in a different story... Ideas are hitching rides on my train of thought now... anyway, I decided to go further just to add onto the effect, I know the ending was kind of suckish, but I couldn't find a way to end it anymore romantically without you guys thinking they had sex again... so yeah... anyway review! if you don't like it fine.. if you do like it then tell me! I used to write all the time then I stopped and I'm trying to get started again... and reviews encourage me! so Review! Pwety Pweeze? **


End file.
